Corazón corrompido
by Salso23
Summary: Guilmon se encuentra con su hermano malvado. Capitulo 4
1. Chapter 1

20 años después del contrato.

Japón, 16:02.

Dimensión de los tamers.

En el parque donde guilmon desapareció.

Los tamers estaban con sus compañeros excepto henry y takato que hablaban entro lado.

Takato: ya han pasado años desde que guilmon desapareció.

Henry: takato, el volverá sólo confía.

Takato: como quieres que confié, ya hemos buscado en las dimensiones de los otros elegidos y también ni un rastro de el.

Henry: takato...(triste)

Takato: (guilmon donde estas)

Dimensión donde esta guilmon:

Rusia, 19:05

Dimensión donde esta guilmon.

Guilmon y Joseph estaban esperando en un camión con **Kalashnikov PK.**

Guilmon: Joseph creo que los 20 años que trabaje contigo, todo lo que viví se fue al infierno.

Joseph: lo se pero no pienses en eso ahora.

Guilmon: nnnnn... Tienes razón, pero lo único que pienso es en la justicia, Joseph.

Joseph: yo creo que tu quieres la venganza y no en la justicia guilmon.

Guilmon: nnnnn...(dudando)

?: chicos aquí fox, como va su situación.

Joseph: aquí en la entrada del edifico de Mijail.

Fox: no se cómo puede tener un edifico con poca seguridad.

Guilmon: tu crees que Mijail es estúpido, no el es muy listo, no se arriesgaría que un intruso ataque a su base.

Joseph: en eso apoyó a guilmon, es posible que Mijail tenga un ejército escondido en ese edificio.

Fox: tengan cuidado. Los recogeré cuando terminen con la misión, fox corto.

Joseph: porque no usas esa katana ahora.

Guilmon: lo estoy guardando para el, tengo que concentrar todo el poder en la katana.

Joseph: me estas diciendo que es muy poderoso.

Guilmon: si, esta espada es de los sentimientos, lo que tu sientas concentrarlo en la espada, haci me dijo mi maestro.

Joseph: bueno y que sientes ahora.

Guilmon: yo solo quiero justicia.

Joseph: estas seguro.

Guilmon: no se, una parte de mi quiere venganza pero yo no quiero.

Joseph: recuerda que esa espada se hace más fuerte con tus sentimientos.

Guilmon: bueno, mejor concentrémonos con lo que vamos a hacer primero.

Joseph: dos hombres para eliminar un edificio, esto es un suicidio.

Guilmon: lo se pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Joseph: estas seguro.(preparándose para atacar el edificio)

Guilmon: si.(también preparándose)

Guilmon: vamos. (Abre la puerta del camión)

Cuando salen empiezan a asustar a los civiles que estaban en el edificio y la seguridad empieza a armarse.

Guilmon: creo que atraimos la atención de la seguridad.

Joseph: sólo intenta no disparar a los civiles.

Guilmon: bien, aquí viene la seguridad de Mijail.

Joseph: demonios son muchos.

Venían como 20 hombres bien armados.

Guilmon y Joseph empiezan a disparar.

Joseph: Granada(mata a 6)

Guilmon: como los viejos tiempos(mata a 4)

Joseph: si como los viejos tiempos(mata a 2)

Vienen más de seguridad.

Guilmon: joder, vienen más de seguridad. Tenemos que avanzar o moriremos aquí.

Joseph: de acuerdo.(empezó a avanzar con guilmon, matando a todo que se cruzaba en su camino asta llegar a un elevador)

Guilmon: bien tenemos que subir al piso 40

Joseph: vamos entra.

Guilmon y Joseph entraron al elevador apretando el botón para el piso 39, porque es la azotea.

Guilmon: rápido antes que (el elevador se detuvo), demonios.

Joseph: bueno estamos en el piso 26.

Guilmon: la seguridad debe estar muy fuerte ahora.

Joseph: y estos trajes nos hacen lentos.

Guilmon: yo lo dejare (empezó a quitarse el traje)

Joseph: que haces?

Guilmon: habré la puerta.

Joseph: carajo, nos moriremos.

Guilmon: yo me adelantare. Tu sigue con el traje, tu cubrirás mi espalda.

Joseph: guilmon lo que vas a hacer es un suicidio.

Guilmon: no hay opción.

Guilmon y Joseph habren la puerta.

Seguridad: enemigos al frente matadlos.

Guilmon: demonios.

Joseph: voy a tirar una segadora.

Guilmon: bien.

Joseph: (lanza la segadora) vamos.

Los de seguridad fueron segados, guilmon y Joseph aprovecharon. Guilmon se adelanta para distraer la seguridad, cuando los hombres de Mijail se distraen con guilmon, Joseph aprovecho y les disparó por detrás.

Guilmon: bien subamos por las escaleras.

Joseph: no hay otra opción?

Guilmon: no, vamos solo son 13 pisos.

Cuando guilmon y Joseph fue por las escaleras, encontraron a muchos enemigos.

Seguridad: hay están mátenlos.(dispara y los demás también)

Guilmon: granada!(tira una granada)

Joseph y guilmon empezaron a disparar.

Guilmon: avanza tu primero, tu tienes el traje.

Joseph: de acuerdo.

Joseph empezó a avanzar matando a todos y guilmon se cubría detrás de el. Después de subir 11 pisos.

Guilmon: ya Joseph falta poco.

Fox: guilmon, te aviso que viene un helicóptero a su posición.

Guilmon: tal vez va por Mijail.

Fox: tal vez, mejor apúrate.

Guilmon: gracias por el aviso fox.

Fox: para eso están los amigos. Fox corto.

Joseph: ya mejor yo me apuro. (Corre hasta llegar al piso 39)

Guilmon: bien esa zona debe estar muy protegida.

Joseph: probablemente.

Guilmon: voy a tirar 3 segadoras (abre la puerta y tira las 3 segadoras)

Seguridad: Granada cubranse.

Guilmon: vamos en marcha.

Joseph y guilmon empezaron a matar a todos los que estaban en su camino.

Guilmon: bien falta poco.

Joseph: guilmon no hay tiempo, recuerda que había venido un helicóptero para recoger a Mijail, yo me quedare aquí.

Guilmon: no! Yo no te dejare recuerda somos socios, compañeros.

Joseph: no hay tiempo. Ve!

Guilmon: cuídate amigo.

Joseph: tu también.

Guilmon empezó a correr hacia la azotea y encuentra el helicóptero ya para irse.

Guilmon: nnooooo! (Empieza a disparar al helicóptero intentando que no se vaya, pero era muy tarde)

Guilmon: demonios, carajo.

El helicóptero explota.

Guilmon: que demonios.

Mijail: crees que me iba a ir sin la última batalla guilmon.

Guilmon: Mijail, que fue la explosión.

Mijail: en el helicóptero solo habían hombres débiles, los científicos que me dieron un poder muy fuerte, y no se quedaron aquí para ver como el experimento funcionaba.

Guilmon: entonces ellos se asustaron y llamaron a un helicóptero para escapar.

Mijail: exactamente, pero me da mucha rabia los hombres débiles como ellos y por eso les deje una bomba en el helicóptero. En este mundo solo debe haber hombres fuertes y no débiles, sabes si te unes a mi podemos ser muy poderosos y gobernaremos este mundo, piénsalo.

Guilmon: lo que tu dices son pura mierda. Esperado mucho este día para matarte y no dejaré que nada me interrumpa ahora(empezó a sacar la katana y en la katana sale una aura azul parecida al fuego)

Mijail: siempre me he preguntado por que tu espada vota esa aura azul?

Guilmon: la aura azul es la justicia que yo quiero, y lo conseguiré con tu muerte.

Mijail: ja.. Entonces ven acá y muestrame tu poder, y yo te enseñare mi poder.

Guilmon: aaaaaa..!(corre a atacarlo)

Mijail se queda en su lugar y esquiva el ataque de guilmon, guilmon lo intenta de nuevo pero cada rato Mijail lo esquivaba.

Mijail: eso es todo lo que tienes.

Guilmon: si te quedaras quieto tal vez te cortaría la cabeza.

Mijail le da un golpe en el pecho y guilmon empezó a escupir sangre.

Guilmon: aaaaa...(adolorido) que demonios, como lo hiciste. (Cuando ve a Mijail sus ojos estaban rojos y en su cara esta rodeado con venas rojas) pero que coño.

Mijail: este es mi nuevo poder guilmon, los científicos que murieron en el helicóptero me dieron este poder, puedo absorber todo lo que es tecnología y hace que mi cuerpo sea más fuerte y más joven.

Guilmon: pero no eres más fuerte que mi espada aaaa!(intenta atacarlo)

Mijail: (coje la espada)

Guilmon: como?!

Mijail: que gran espada es esta. (Lo rompe)

Guilmon: noooo! (Sorprendido)

Mijail empezó a golpearlo.

Mijail: ja...! Y haci querías vencerme, eres un total imbécil.(le da un golpe en el pecho y después en la cara, le agarra la garganta y lo tira al otro lado)

Guilmon:rayos (escupe sangre) no voy a dejar que ganes.

Mijail: ha no se cómo quieres derrotarme pero estas acabado, tu katana de la justicia esta rota porque no sólo te mueres como tus amigos murieron.

guilmon: maldito bastardo(intenta darle un puñetazo)

Mijail:(lo esquiva y el contraataca) eres débil

guilmon: aaaaaa...(cae al otro lado) demonios no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi venganza.(un momento yo quise decir justicia)

Mijail: intenta lo que quieras pero tu no saldrás vivo de aquí.

guilmon: (demonios como odio haber aceptado ese contrato)

Guilmon empezó a levantarse.

Guilmon: aaaaa...(le da un puñetazo en el pecho y Mijail se queda hay como si no le hubiera dolido)

Mijail: eso es todo.

Guilmon: aaaa...(le muchos puñetazos pero ninguno le hacia doler a Mijail)

Mijail: ja me haces cosquillas.

Guilmon se detuvo.

Guilmon: porque no te mueres!

Mijail: yo no puedo morir guilmon. Mira (se rompe el traje)

Guilmon: que demonios.

Mijail: los científicos me pusieron muchos nano máquinas en mi cuerpo.

Guilmon: ya no eres un humano normal.

Mijail: soy algo mejor que eso soy el futuro del hombre, guilmon.

Guilmon: sólo eres un imbécil que mata a gente inocente porque te crees muy fuerte pero no eres débil.(caminaba para recoger su espada rota)

Mijail: como?

Guilmon: tu me quitaste todo. Mis amigos, mi esposa y mi hija; lo único que quería era la justicia pero no lo logre.(empezó a llorar)

De la nada cuando guilmon apreta la katana y sale una aura roja que rodeaba el cuerpo de guilmon y la katana.

Guilmon: ahora no se sí la ya quiero la justicia, lo siento en mi corazón es la pura venganza.

Mijail: (se da cuenta que la katana se estaba arreglando)

Guilmon: no dejare que vivas Mijail. (Se repara la katana pero la espada estaba roja y su cuerpo también)

Guilmon y Mijail sin que se den cuenta, el lugar donde estaban empezó a rodearse por un energía misteriosa que rodeaba toda la azotea.

La dimensión de los tamers:

Henry: ya vámonos takato ya se hace tarde.

Takato: bueno vámonos.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse miro atrás y había 2 auras pero las mismas que se llevó a guilmon.

Takato: esa no es la misma energía que se llevó a guilmon.

Henry: eso es cierto, pero esta vez no absorbe al parecer.

Los demás empezaron a acercarse a henry y a takato.

Rika: que pasa.

Takato: no lo sabemos.

Las auras hacen aparecer a guilmon y a Mijail.

Mijail: que carajo, donde estamos.

Guilmon: eso que importa, Mijail.

Mijail: tienes razón, acabare contigo de una vez por todas.

Joseph aparece.

Joseph: (dispara) guilmon no dejes que este gane debes vengar a todos.

Mijail: tu! Deberías estar muerto,bueno yo matare otra vez.

Mijail saca una espada y le clava en el pecho de Joseph.

Guilmon: Joseph Nooo!

Mijail se aleja de Joseph y guilmon corre donde Joseph.

Guilmon: no, por favor no te vallas.

Joseph: guilmon, fuiste un buen amigo que e tenido.

Guilmon: por favor no te vayas.

Joseph: por favor guilmon derrota Mijail, venga al equipo, a tu familia y a mi.

Guilmon: fuiste como un hermano Joseph.

Joseph: lo se cuídate mucho guilmon y mata ha ese bastardo.(murió)

Guilmon: lo haré hermano(le saca la placa que tenía en el cuello)

Mijail: ja.. Ahora somos tu y yo nada más guilmon.

Guilmon: yo usaba mi espada solo para la justicia pero ahora solo lo quiero para la venganza.

Mijail: ven acá.

Guilmon: empecemos a bailar.

Guilmon lo ataca pero Mijail lo bloquea con su espada y Mijail le da un puñetazo a guilmon lo esquiva, y guilmon le clava la espada en su pecho pero parecía que no lo sentía y cuando lo saca no sale sangre.

Guilmon: que demonios.

Mijail: recuerda no me puedes hacer el daño.

Guilmon: (y ahora como lo mato, creo que si canso tal vez le haga daño)

Y guilmon seguía dañándolo hasta que Mijail empezó a contraatacar, seguían luchando sin parar.

Mijail: crees que me vas a vencer guilmon debes estar loco.

Guilmon ve que Mijail tiene su cuerpo sobrecargado de poder.

Guilmon: tu me torturas, mataste a mis amigos y no dejaré de luchar hasta matarte.

Mijail se va a otro lado coje un árboles se lo tira, guilmon se acerca a Mijail y cuando se lo tiro guilmon lo partió a la mitad.

Mijail: al parecer has mejorado pero no tanto como yo aaaaa..!(intenta golpearlo)

Guilmon: (bloquea su ataque con su espada) romperé tu espada.

Entonces la aura roja empezó a rodear el cuerpo de guilmon y eso hizo que destrozara la espada de Mijail.

Mijail: como?(sorprendido) demonios yo no necesito una espada para matarte.

Mijail le da un puñetazo y guilmon lo bloquea con su espada pero Mijail hace que la espada se vaya a otro lado.

Mijail: no eres fuerte sin tu espada(le da un puñetazo)

Guilmon: (bloquea su golpe con su brazo) tu crees?

Mijail: que demonios.

Guilmon lo golpea por la costilla y cuando lo suelta le da una patada en el pecho.

Mijail: demonios no dejare que un débil como tu me gane.

Guilmon recoge su espada y Mijail le seguía atacando. Guilmon esta vez más le hacía daño a Mijail pero aún Mijail no se sentía tan dañado.

Mijail: tu crees que eres fuerte.(intenta golpearlo)

Guilmon: (le cae el puñetazo) aaaaaa...!(le dolió)

Mijail: ja... Vamos levántate.

Guilmon: (se levanta) vamos.

Guilmon y Mijail intentan golpearse, guilmon lo esquiva pero Mijail lo,recibe.

Mijail: carajo(escupe sangre) como me pudiste hacer daño.

Guilmon: al parecer la fuerza de mi venganza es más fuerte que tus nano máquinas.

Mijail: cállate. (Intenta darle un puñetazo)

Guilmon: (se aleja y cuando Mijail ya estaba muy cerca, guilmon recoge su espada y lo clava en su pecho.

Mijail: como demonios (escupe mucha sangre)

Guilmon: yo soy más fuerte que tu.

Mijail: NOOOO! (Intenta agarrarlo para matarlo)

Guilmon: (se resiste y le da un cabezazo después, le quita la espada de su pecho) tus últimas palabras Mijail.

Mijail: (escupe sangre) vete al demonio.

Guilmon le clava la espada en su corazón.

Mijail: lo lograste guilmon.

Guilmon: ya no hubiese resistido un poco más.

Mijail: tu también estas dañado como yo.

Guilmon: si, con que este es el poder que me ha dicho morgan.

Mijail: morgan? Tu también lo conoces.

Guilmon: que tu sabes quien es?

Mijail: el me dijo que iba a tener un Gran rival y al parecer tu eres ese rival.

Guilmon: ja... Me sorprende que ese bastardo también te haya predicho algo.

Mijail: oye creo que morgan nos a teletransportado a otra dimensión.

Guilmon: no se.

Mijail: guilmon atrás tuyo hay unas personas que nos vio luchar.

Guilmon miro atrás y se sorprende porque era takato.

Guilmon: takato...

Mijail: lo conoces.

Guilmon: no te importa Mijail.

Mijail: bueno ya no me queda tiempo mátame.

Guilmon: (le saca la espada)

Mijail: buena suerte en tu vida guilmon jajaja...(se ríe como loco y muere)

Guilmon: maldito bastardo.

Takato: guilmon, eres tu?

Guilmon: takato, ya no soy el mismo.

Guilmon escupe sangre y cae al piso.

Guilmon: que demonios me pasa.

Takato: guilmon(corre a por el y los demás lo siguen)

Guilmon: takato me estoy muriendo.

Takato: no por favor no te mueras.

Guilmon: han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi y ahora me estoy muriendo que estupidez.

Takato: por favor no te mueras.

Guilmon: ya creo que es tarde.(guilmon empezó a cerrar los ojos)

Takato: guilmon por favor no, no, por favor no GUILMON!

Continuara...


	2. El reencuentro

El reencuentro

Guilmon: aaahhh...(confuso) estoy muerto.

Fox{era un robot}: yo no diría eso.

Guilmon: fox! (Sorprendido) que haces aquí.

Fox: bueno es una larga historia.

Flashback de fox:

Fox: [intentaba comunicarme con guilmon] guilmon responde como va tu situación[no responde] joder.

Joseph: [me comunique por el transmisor] fox aquí Joseph, como va guilmon.

Fox: el no responde.

Joseph: debe estar luchando con Mijail.

Fox: mejor voy a investigar pero me demorare 2 min. en llegar.[empece a dirigir el helicóptero al edificio de Mijail].

Joseph: vamos apúrate fox, [recarge el arma y empece a disparar]

Fox: dime donde estas, para preparar atacar.

Joseph: un piso menos de la azotea [mate a 3 soldados que intentaban atacarme], apúrate.

Fox: ya, espera.

Joseph: maldición fox.[tire una segadora y me prepare a matar] tomen esto malditos [mate a 5 hombres].

Fox: veo el edificio Joseph[me acercaba al edificio y veo la bola de energía en la azotea] que demonios es eso.

Joseph: que cosa.

Fox: Joseph largate donde estas voy a disparar y lanzar cohetes, por cierto en la azotea no esta guilmon solo veo una cosa luminosa que rodea la azotea, fox corto.

Joseph: de acuerdo[tire mi última segadora y tres granadas]

Seguridad: Granada!

Joseph: [corrí hasta la azotea y me comunique con fox] fox ahora dispara.

Fox: de acuerdo[dispare con todo lo que tenía en donde me dijo que estaba Joseph] bien no tienes más enemigos Joseph.

Joseph: gracias fox. [cuando llegue a la azotea vi la bola de energía que me menciono fox] que demonios es esto[me acerque lo,suficiente hasta que la bola me absorbió]

Fox: Joseph me recibes, que es esa cosa Joseph[no me responde] demonios[diriji mi helicóptero hasta la azotea y no estaba Joseph] que rayos? [atras mío venían 3 helicópteros enemigos] espero que estés bien Joseph.

En la dimensión de los tamers.

Joseph: [aparezco en un parque y adelante mío estaba Mijail con guilmon herido] tengo que ayudarle.

Morgan: espera [detengo a Joseph] aún no es el momento.

Joseph: quien demonios eres.

Morgan: soy morgan el que trajo a guilmon a tu dimensión.

Joseph: un momento, tu fuiste el que trajo a guilmon.

Morgan: si, pero es porque el acepto un contrato y ahora es la hora de que termine mi contrato.

Joseph: como es que termine ahora.

Morgan: míralo nada más.

Joseph: [vi a guilmon y le estaba rodeando una aura roja por todo su cuerpo] que le pasa.

Morgan: esa es la energía de su venganza, contigo esa energía estará completa y podrá vencer a Mijail.

Joseph: estas diciendo que tengo que morir.

Morgan: si, pero habrá una consecuencia.

Joseph: que cosa?

Morgan: no será el mismo amable guilmon de antes.

Joseph: si es para salvar su vida tendré que ha serlo[salí del árbol donde me escondía y empece a disparar a Mijail]

Morgan: bien sólo falta que venga el otro.

Dimensión donde esta fox

Fox: [ya había derrotado a dos helicópteros solo faltaba uno] joder no tengo misiles.

?: entonces que tal una ayuda[me comunique con fox y destrui el helicóptero que le faltaba]

Fox: Richard no pensé que ibas ayudarnos.

Richard{era un patamon humanoide}: fox todo despejado y e llamado la policía para arresten al grupo de Mijail.

Fox: gracias pero no venimos a arrestarlo.

Richard: entonces apúrate antes que la policía los detengan.

Fox: de acuerdo y gracias por ayudarme [me dirigí a la azotea del edificio]

Richard: de nada fox.

Fox: [cuando llegue corrí hacia la energía luminosa] joder espero que estén bien chicos[me metí en esa bola]

Dimensión de los tamers

Fox: [apareci detrás de unos chicos] guilmon?

Takato: tu quien eres?

Fox: no tu quien eres?

Morgan: no creo que importé quienes sean ahora no creen?

Fox y los tamers con sus digimon miran a morgan.

Morgan: hola yo soy morgan el...[me interrumpe fox]

Fox: el maldito que le hizo un contrato a guilmon.

Morgan: al parecer guilmon te lo contó.

Fox: si, eres un bastardo por tu culpa guilmon esta sufriendo.

Morgan: no fue mi culpa el sólo lo acepto.

Fox: mientes.

Takato: oigan pueden parar de hablar ustedes y ayudar a guilmon.

Morgan: no guilmon tiene que luchar el solo.

Takato: porque?

Morgan: para eso le hice ese contrato, para que se haga fuerte.

Fox: haciendo que la cólera consuma su corazón y volverlo un asesino sin piedad.

Morgan: no me juzgues

Henry: como es eso.

En ese momento guilmon le clavo su espada en el pecho de Mijail.

Morgan: bueno te voy a decir algo fox.

Fox: que cosa.

Morgan: al final de las luchas de guilmon tendrá un final feliz.

Fox: [me sorprendí]

Morgan: pero si no muere.

Fox: como?

Morgan: adiós[desaparecí]

Fox: joder guilmon [vi que guilmon ya había matado a Mijail y el empezó a escupir sangre]

Takato: guilmon![corro a ayudarlo]

Fox: [me quede mirándolo y vi al costado a Joseph muerto] no, Joseph [corri a verlo] estas muerto joder.

Takato: no! Guilmon!

Fox: guilmon!? [lo vi muerto en las manos de takato] tu no serás el siguiente guilmon[fui a ayudarlo]

Takato: [vi que fox corría a por guilmon] espera que vas a ser.

Fox: sal si quieres que no muera [cuando sale takato, vi que sus signos vitales no responden y saque un desfibrilador de mi espalda] que nadie lo toque, 1,2,3 [le puse el desfibrilador en el pecho, pero aún no respondía sus signos vitales] joder guilmon no nos dejes 1,2,3 [otra vez lo intente pero no responde aún] maldita sea guilmon despierta 1,2,3 [lo hice otra vez y esta vez si respondio] ooooo... Gracias a dios, sigue vivo.

Takato: sigue vivo?

Fox: si pero tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar más cómodo.

Rika: yo se donde.

Fox cargo a guilmon a sus espaldas y rika lo guió hasta su casa.

Rika: vamos entra.

Takato: rika y tu mama y abuela.

Rika: ellas salieron a visitar a un amigo de mi abuela.

Takato: bueno entonces entremos.

Fox: gracias.

Henry: como puedes te soportar su peso.

Fox: es que soy un robot.

Terriermon: un robot digimon?

Fox: no, sólo soy un robot no un digimon.

Takato: como te llamas?

Fox: soy fox.

Takato: fox? Bueno una cosa como conoces a guilmon.

Fox: bueno el y yo éramos compañeros de combate.

Takato: y con el que estaba luchando quien era?

Fox: Mijail Bogdánov, líder de la F.O.S.S. el terrorista más buscado del mundo y el gran rival de guilmon.

Takato: un terrorista?

Fox: si

Renamon: [interrumpe] una cosa ese tal Mijail era humano?

Fox: si era humano.

Takato: un humano es rival de guilmon, pero si no tiene posibilidades de ganar con un digimon.

Fox: es que también que guilmon perdió sus poderes.

Todos: perdió sus poderes?

Fox: al parecer cuando guilmon llego a nuestra dimensión perdió sus poderes, según lo que el nos dijo.

Henry: y como tuvo ese cuerpo, no parece el mismo de antes acaso digi evoluciono.

Fox: no sólo el acepto un experimento para que tenga esa clase de cuerpo pero no es una digi evolución.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que guilmon despertó

Fin del flashback.

Fox: y haci terminamos aquí.

Guilmon: y Joseph.

Fox: esta muerto, no te acuerdas.

Guilmon: Joseph muerto carajo y Mijail.

Fox: lo derrotaste. En serio no te acuerdas de nada.

Guilmon: no, ni me acuerdo como lo derrote.

Fox: creo que la fuerza de tu venganza era tan fuerte que perdite la memoria cuando moriste.

Guilmon: como?!

Fox: tu moriste en un momento, yo te reviví.

Guilmon: gracias y por cierto donde estamos?

Fox: eso pregúntale a tu supuesto amigo takato.

Guilmon: takato!?

Takato: hola guilmon [aparezco detrás de fox]

Guilmon: takato, wow cuanto tiempo.

Takato: si cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Los demás y yo te hemos buscado por todas las dimensiones y no encontrábamos.

Guilmon: me estuvieron buscando?

Henry: por mucho tiempo.

Guilmon: en verdad pasaron 20 años.

Henry: no, han pasado sólo 10 años.

Guilmon: como?!

Fox: al parecer comparando esta dimensión con la que nosotros estuvimos esta demora más los años que los nuestros guilmon. Y por cierto haz rejuvenecido 20 años.

Guilmon: y porque tantos años e rejuvenecido.

Fox: es porque haci dise mi analizador de edad al parecer.

Guilmon: que raro?

Takato: wow, ya no eres el mismo.

Guilmon: si me hubiese quedado contigo estoy últimos 10 años, seguiría como un niño.

Fox: demonios, ahora como volvemos a nuestra dimensión.

Guilmon: fox, mejor esperemos al mismo lugar y tal vez vuelva esa bola de energía que nos trajo aquí.

Takato: guilmon, te vas a ir de nuevo.

Guilmon: si aún no acabe mi trabajo ahí.

Takato: no por favor, e esperado 10 años para volver a verte.

Guilmon: tu no entiendes.

Takato: no, tu no entiendes como me siento yo. Te e buscado por 10 años para buscarte y nunca te encontramos.

Guilmon: takato yo necesito volver para arreglar todo lo que ese tipo que mate a arruinado en mi mundo. El destruyo mi vida.

Los demás lo miraban querían saber a que refería con lo que le arruinó la vida.

Renamon: guilmon, a que te refieres con que te arruino la vida?

Guilmon: es muy difícil de explicar pero si todos quieren saber.

Guilmon:[les di una foto donde sale el equipo de los scorpions] ellos eran mis amigos, eran los scorpions. Joseph, Edward, Tyler, Rick, james, Robert y el capitán John, ellos eran mi equipo.

Takato: y quieres volver para encontrarte con los demás de tu equipo.

Guilmon: no, todos están muertos.

Todos miraron a guilmon que estaba triste.

Guilmon: también me hizo otra cosa. Pero no lo quiero contar, les contara fox.

Fox: guilmon a dónde vas a ir?

Guilmon: voy a dar un paseo nada más, mientras tu les cuentas lo quieren saber.

Fox: de acuerdo.

Guilmon sale a dar el paseo, mientras los demás se quedan con fox.

Henry: fox a que se refiere.

Fox: es una cosa muy complicada para guilmon y muy dolorosa.

Takato: que fue lo que hizo ese tipo de Mijail a mi compañero.

Fox: mato a sus amigos y a toda la organización scorpions.

Rika: recuerdo que guilmon había dicho de su familia.

Henry: cierto eso había dicho durante la batalla con Mijail.

Fox: bueno, Mijail había matado a su esposa y su hija.

Continuara...


	3. El pasado y presente

El pasado y presente

21:14

En el parque donde desapareció guilmon.

Guilmon: [encuentro el cadáver de Mijail] haci que aún no te encuentran [saco un frasco que tenía un líquido azul] esto es para que no te encuentren [le echo el líquido en su cuerpo y empieza a derretirse].

Morgan: [aparesco detras de el] cuanto tiempo sin verte guilmon.

Guilmon: morgan.

Morgan: creo que mi trato ya esta echo.

Guilmon: me estas diciendo que acabo el contrato, ya no tengo que luchar.

Morgan: no, aún tienes desafíos.

Guilmon: nunca voy a estar en paz no?

Morgan: eso tu lo decides, bueno me tengo que ir chau.

Guilmon: espera...[se fue morgan] joder como odio este destinó [empieza a llover] mejor vuelvo a la casa.

En la casa de rika.

Takato: estas diciéndome que guilmon se había casado.

Fox: si, el se casó con Alisa Bogdánov.

Henry: un rato dijiste Bogdánov.

Fox: si Bogdánov, ella era la hermana de Mijail Bogdánov, el rival de guilmon.

Takato: como guilmon se enamoró de la hermana de su peor enemigo.

Fox: al principio ellos eran rivales, pero poco a poco guilmon empezó sentir algo por Alisa y alisa también, ellos se arriesgaron demasiado con su relación pero no les importaba a ellos.

Takato: y ella era humana?

Fox: no ella era un digimon.

Henry: que digimon?

Fox: era un magnadramon .

Takato: un magnadramon?

Fox: si era muy bella cuando guilmon me la presento.

Henry: como es que un digimon tiene como hermano a un humano.

Fox: su padre fue un humano y su madre un digimon al parecer.

Henry: eso es posible?

Fox: en mi dimensión ya es posible.

Takato: y guilmon tuvo una hija con ella.

Fox: si era un tipo de guilmon femenino, pero con una diferencia.

Henry: que cosa?

Fox: su hija no tenía las señales de digipeligro como guilmon.

Henry: que raro?

Takato: si que raro?

Rika: y como su hermano fue capaz de matar a su hermana.

Fox: el descubrió que estaba con guilmon y el se enojó con su hermana hasta el punto de matarla. Según lo que me contó guilmon fue que la capturaron y la torturan frente a el y al final la mataron.

Todos se quedaron mudos.

Fox: pero de su hija fue peor para el, la quemaron viva en el cuarto donde ella dormía.

Takato: que malditos.

Henry: como pueden hacer eso.

Fox: por eso guilmon no lo quería contar.

Takato: bueno creo que eso es suficiente por hoy, tengo sueño mejor ya vámonos a nuestras casas a dormir[cansado].

Henry: si ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.[cansado]

Takato: y tu fox que vas a hacer?

Fox: tengo que comunicarme con los de mi dimensión.

Takato: y guilmon?

Fox: tal vez vuelva mañana.

Takato: bueno.

Henry, takato y terriermon se fueron a sus casas.

Fox: puedo estar aquí por mientras rika?

Rika: bueno, pero una cosa, no hagas ruido.

Fox: de acuerdo.

Fox se quedo en la casa de rika para intentar comunicarse con los de la otra dimensión, mientras rika y renamon descansaban.

Mientras guilmon:

Guilmon estaba en un edificio en lo alto viendo la ciudad.

Guilmon: cuanto tiempo sin ver esta ciudad [cojo una fotografía que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo] ojalá estuviesen aquí [en la fotografía estaba alisa, mi hija y yo, entonces empezó a llorar] alisa, como te extraño.

Guilmon paso toda la noche triste.

En el día siguiente.

08:12

Guilmon: [despierto en la parte alta de un edificio] creo que es hora de volver con fox [me comunico con el]

En la casa de rika.

Fox: [intentaba comunicarme con los de la otra dimensión pero hasta ahora nada] aquí fox alguien me recibe [nadie responde] joder [resibo la llamada de guilmon.

Guilmon: fox pudiste comunicarte con alguien de la otra dimensión ahora?

Fox: no es muy difícil.

Guilmon: joder.

Fox: guilmon, creo que el único que sabe eso de los viajes dimensionales es morgan.

Guilmon: el no nos ayudara.

Fox: joder y ahora que?

Guilmon: espérame hay, ya voy en camino.

Fox: de acuerdo.[le corte y le esperé]

Mientras rika y renamon.

Rika: [seguía durmiendo]

Renamon: [despierto] nnnn... [salgo del cuarto de rika y veo a guilmon por el pasadizo] guilmon.

Guilmon: mm... A hola renamon.

Renamon: que haces acá.

Guilmon: vuelvo para encontrarme con fox.

Renamon: aaaa... [comprendiendo]

Guilmon: cuanto tiempo renamon y no envejeces.

Renamon: bueno, pero si creciste tu.

Guilmon: si pero para mi ser adulto fue una maldición [triste].

Renamon: [recuerdo sobre su esposa e hija] lo siento no quise dañar te.

Guilmon: no, no te preocupes estoy bien [puse la cara feliz de cuando era niño]

Renamon: no había visto esa cara por mucho tiempo.

Guilmon: renamon.

Renamon: si?

Guilmon: que estuvieron haciendo mientras yo no estaba.

Renamon: bueno, takato, henry, rika, terriermon y yo estuvimos buscándote por las dimensiones de los demás niños elegidos.

Guilmon: no me encontraron, con razón que takato esta haci.

Renamon: ál final nunca te encontramos y pasaron los años.

Guilmon: saben yo tenía oportunidades para volver a esta dimensión.

Renamon: y que paso? Por qué no volviste si tenías oportunidad?

Guilmon: yo me enamore.

Renamon: alisa no?

Guilmon: fox ya les contó, renamon tengo algo que hacer después hablamos ya.

Renamon: de acuerdo.

En la sala de la casa de rika.

Fox: aquí fox alguien me recibe.

?: aquí coronel William, fox que paso donde están.

Fox: coronel estamos en otra dimensión desconocida y queremos volver.

C. William: fox tenemos muchos problemas en nuestra dimensión.

Fox: que pasa coronel?

C. William: ustedes mataron a Mijail no?

Fox: si, guilmon lo mato.

C. William: bueno al parecer su grupo terrorista tiene un nuevo líder y ahora han atacado nuestra base.

Fox: joder.

Guilmon: [aparesco detrás de fox] señor aquí guilmon, sabe quien es el líder?

C. William: no, lamentablemente.

Guilmon: señor una cosa el enemigo sabe como ir a otra dimensiones?

C. William: si, tal vez vayan a por ti.

Fox: guilmon tus amigos.

Guilmon: señor tenemos que ocuparnos de algo, gracias por avisarnos.

C. William: de nada, bueno guilmon tengo unos asuntos que resolver adiós.

Fox: guilmon vamos a recoger a todos.

Guilmon: si, nadie va matar a mis compañeros.

Morgan: hola fox y guilmon.

Guilmon: morgan, que haces aquí?

Morgan: tengo un aviso que darte guilmon.

Guilmon: que cosa?

Morgan: el líder de esos terroristas viene hasta acá y con un grupo de soldados.

Guilmon: cuantos?

Morgan: 5 soldados.

Fox: tal vez sean soldados bien entrenados.

Guilmon: gracias por la información morgan, una cosa porque ahora me ayudas más?

Morgan: eso te lo diré después primero preocúpate de tu enemigo por que va ser más peligroso que Mijail [desaparezco]

Guilmon: más peligroso que Mijail. Fox prepárate tenemos que movernos [cojo mi katana que lo había dejado con fox]

Fox: de acuerdo [tome todos los aparatos que use para comunicarme con los de la otra dimensión]

Guilmon: [vi a rika y renamon escondidas en la puerta y al parecer escucharon todo] rika, renamon salgan de hay tenemos que irnos.

Renamon: en serio tenemos que irnos?

Rika: si en serio?

Guilmon: también tenemos que avisar a los demás.

Rika: entonces vamos.

Guilmon: si rika vamos.

Guilmon, fox, rika y renamon fueron a avisar a los demás.

En la casa de takato.

Takato: [estoy saliendo para ir a la casa de rika y hablar con guilmon] bien a ya vamos [abro la puerta y estaba guilmon y los demás frente mío]

Guilmon: takato tenemos que irnos.

Takato: que a donde?

Guilmon: sólo síguenos.

Entonces takato siguió a guilmon y a los demás pero sentía algo raro.

Guilmon: fox, localiza a henry y terriermon.

Fox: guilmon ellos están muy cerca.

Guilmon: donde?

Fox: frente nuestro a 25 metros.

Takato: yo me iba a encontrar con henry para ir a la casa de rika.

Guilmon: bueno, tenemos que llevarlo.

Henry: [veo a guilmon y los demás] chicos?

Guilmon: hola henry, por favor necesito que me sigan.

Henry: para que?

Terriermon: si guilmon para que?

Guilmon: tenemos un problema solo síganme.

Entonces henry también lo siguió y guilmon los llevo a todos al parque donde había luchado guilmon contra Mijail

Takato: para que nos llevas aquí.

Guilmon: para que no los dañen y yo luche contra los tipos que vienen para vengar muerte de Mijail.

Fox: guilmon tu no vas poder derrotar a todos.

Guilmon: vamos a ver eso.

Takato: de que hablas guilmon de que tipos?

Guilmon: en esta dimensión van a venir un grupo de soldador para matarme.

Takato: y vas a luchar contra ellos.

Guilmon: si.

Fox: alguien se acerca.

Guilmon: [saco mi katana] quien anda hay.

Impmon: tranquilo loco.

Guilmon: impmon?

Impmon: tu eres guilmon, no me lo creo al fin lo encontraste takato.

Takato: en verdad el nos encontró.

Impmon: oye porque a cambiado, parece un humano.

Fox: guilmon algo se acerca desde adelante de nosotros.

?: vaya vaya, miren a quien encontramos.

Guilmon: quien eres.

Viene un grupo de personas una descubre su cara pero los demás no.

?: hola yo me llamo Alexander.

Guilmon: así que tu eres el nuevo líder de la F.O.S.S.

Alexander: bueno si, y por cierto si no fuese por Mijail yo no estaría vivo.

Guilmon: por ese maldito.

Alexander: cuida tus palabras hermano.

Guilmon: hermano?

Alexander: creo que me adelante[me saque la máscara que me cubría la cara]

Guilmon: [me quede sorprendido era un guilmon como yo pero su piel es negra] pero que demonios.

Alexander: yo fui un experimento que uso tu sangre para crearme.

Guilmon: pero ese proyecto había fallado?!

Alexander: te hicieron creer que había fallado pero no, te mintieron hermano.

Guilmon: como odio decirlo pero es verdad eres mi hermano.

Alexander: bueno, Andrei es hora que luches.

Andrei: si mi señor [vote mi traje y me rebele] yo soy Andrei el carnicero y voy a matarte.

Takato: guilmon?

Guilmon: ninguno de ustedes se metan en mi lucha de acuerdo.

Todos: de acuerdo.

Guilmon: creo que es hora de volver al trabajo [active el modo combate y la ropa que tenía se destruyo y tenía un traje para combatir] si dañas a mis compañeros te juro que te mato.

Andrei: vamos a ver eso.

Guilmon: [saco mi katana] es hora de luchar.

Continuara...


	4. La carnicería y el hermano

La carnicería y el hermano.

Andrei{era un humano con traje de combate}: tienes una hermosa espada.

Guilmon: si tanto te gusta mi espada que tal si vienes a por el.

Andrei: [salte encima de el e intente darle con mi espada gigante]

Guilmon: [esquive el ataque y me aleje] wow tu también tienes una espada hermosa.

Andrei: gracias, ahora voy a probar esta preciosidad contra ti [lo ataco]

Mientras los demás.

Takato: que clase de tipo es ese.

Fox: un loco.

Impmon: oigan alguien me explica que pasa aquí.

Fox: bien impmon, guilmon ya no es el mismo de antes, y ahora esta luchando con uno del grupo terrorista de la F.O.S.S.

Takato: porque ahora los digimons luchan como los humanos?

Fox: bueno eso es porque cuando digi evolucionan son grandes y podrían destruir la ciudad.

Takato: [entendiendo]

Guilmon: [bloqueo el ataque] eso es todo lo que tienes.

Andrei: [deja una mano y coje un cuchillo corto e intenta darle en el pecho, pero le da un rasguño en el brazo]

Guilmon: joder [veo que el chupa mi sangre de su cuchillo]

Andrei: que deliciosa carne tienes.

Guilmon: [intento darle con la katana]

Andrei: [esquiva]

Guilmon: [le da un golpe en la espalda y una patada en el pecho]

Andrei: aaaa...[me dolió].

Guilmon: te falta ser veloz.[en posición de combate]

Andrei: creo que no es necesario ser veloz para matarte. [se lanza sobre el]

Guilmon intenta darle con la katana a Andrei pero ese tipo siempre lo bloquea y el le da un golpe en el pecho lo cual lo recibe guilmon, guilmon lo contraataca con un corte de su katana en el brazo.

Andrei: joder, es no es nada.

Andrei de la nada tira una segadora y aturde a guilmon, Andrei aprovecha y lo ataca pero guilmon por el sonido de sus pasos supo por donde atacaba y lo bloquea, Andrei le pone un poco de fuerza para empujar a guilmon, lo logra y el intenta darle pero guilmon esquiva el ataque de Andrei.

Guilmon: [puedo ver ahora] así que tienes tus trucos.

Andrei: creo que ya es hora[aumento la energía de mi traje y el traje hace que me salga otros 2 manos apartes]

Guilmon: que pretendes?

Andrei: tengo que ser veloz para herirte[corro a por el y en las dos manos apartes sostenían 2 cuchillos]

Entonces Andrei va atacar a guilmon y guilmon lo bloquea cada uno de sus ataques entonces Andrei se movía cada vez más rápido y ha veces cuando le atacaba giraba para que las manos apartes le den un contraataque.

Guilmon: [yo le bloqueo pero no lo puedo atacar por culpa de las manos apartes] demonios

Andrei: tu no me puedes vencer.

Guilmon: eso no lo creo [tiro una una segadora]

Andrei: [me aturde] joder, no.

Guilmon: [le hiero la pierna]

Andrei: aaaaa...[dolor] joder [sale mucha sangre] no me dejare que me venzas por esta puta pierna [me corto la pierna] aaaaagggggggaaaa... [el brazo a parte se implanta en mi pierna cortada] mucho mejor.

Los demás se sorprendieron por lo que hizo Andrei excepto fox y guilmon.

Guilmon: eres un loco [volvi en posición de ataque]

Mientras ellos luchaban.

Fox: takato guilmon antes que sea haci como era antes?

Takato: aaa... Bueno antes era un poco más amable y jugaba más que luchar.

Fox: era lo contrario de esto no?

Takato: si [deprimido]

Guilmon: [andrei le iba a atacar y el le tira un cuchillo corto y le clava en la otra pierna de Andrei.

Andrei: aaaa... [dolor] joder otra vez no.

Guilmon: esto se acabó Andrei [le clavo la katana en el corazón]

Andrei: nnnnnngggggg... [escupo sangre] maldito hijo de p... [muero]

Guilmon: [le saco la katana del pecho] ahora no mandes más de tus compañeros, sólo tu y yo Alexander.

Alexander: bueno si tu lo quieres hermano [me saco el traje que cubría me armadura]

Guilmon: tu también tienes una katana [vi que de arma tiene una katana pero se ve normal no como la mía que es roja]

Alexander: recuerda que soy tu clon por eso debo tener la misma arma que la tuya no crees, hermano.

Guilmon: [me pongo en posición de ataque]

Alexander: que pena por Andrei. [saco mi katana y me pongo en posición de ataque] ahora demuéstrame de que estas echó.

Guilmon ataca pero Alexander solo bloquea y después le devuelve el ataque, guilmon solo bloqueaba también entonces Alexander deja de atacar con la katana y le da un puñetazo en la cara y le da otro más, guilmon se enoja y le intenta atacar pero Alexander solo lo esquiva y guilmon bajo la guardia Alexander le da un corte en el pecho.

Guilmon: joder. [ve si el corte es profundo]

Alexander: eso es todo, hermano.

Guilmon: no sólo estaba calentando.

Mientras los demás que venían.

Fox: ese Alexander veo que no sólo fue echo con la sangre de guilmon.

Takato: que quieres decir?

Fox: que no sólo es clon de guilmon sino de alguien más.

Takato se quedo pensando.

Alexander: y yo creí que eras más fuerte [en mi espada sale fuego ardiente y cuando lo ataco bote su espada]

Guilmon: que demonios.

Alexander: [le doy un puñetazo]

Guilmon: [lo recibí] aggggggg... Demonios esa clase de golpe parece de ...

Alexander: de Mijail.

Guilmon: como? [veo su mano estaba echa de una aura roja y sus ojos estaban rojos como los de Mijail]

Fox: no puede ser.

Takato: que pasa.

Fox: es clon de guilmon y ...

Alexander: y Mijail mi querido fox.

Guilmon: QUE?!

Alexander: en el proyecto de clonación con tu sangre no sólo fue la tuya también usaron la sangre de Mijail, los científicos pensaban que si te clocaban con tu sangre nada más no podría ser más fuerte que tu entonces pensaron en Mijail, para hacer el soldado perfecto.

Guilmon: por eso eres más fuerte que yo.

Alexander: exacto.

Guilmon: [escupo sangre] agggg...

Alexander: bueno ahora te voy a preguntar hermano, ya que perdiste a tu familia por culpa de mi otro hermano Mijail, piensas volver a tener otra familia con otra mujer.

Guilmon: aaaaa.a... [confuso]

Alexander: creo que si. La siento muy cerca a aquí [veo a renamon]

Renamon: [se da cuenta]

Alexander: tu quieres otra oportunidad para intentar todo de nuevo, hermano?

Guilmon: [no quería responderle]

Alexander: bueno si no me vas a decir yo tendré que descubrirlo [vi a renamon e iba a atacarla]

Guilmon: [me doy cuenta que la iba a atacar, entonces yo corrí antes que el ataque]

Alexander: [cuando le ya estaba muy cerca de renamon, guilmon se puso adelante de ella para que no le mate]

Guilmon: [me penetro la katana en el pecho] gggggaaaaagggggggg...

Takato: guilmon!

Fox: guilmon!

Henry: guilmon!

Los demás también se sorprendieron.

Renamon: [me quede estática] guilmon... [en voz baja]

Alexander: eso responde a mi pregunta, hermano [hago que salga la katana empiece a le queme la carne]

Guilmon: aaaaaaaagggggggggg... [me dolía mucho]

Alexander: [le saco la katana del pecho y guardo mi katana] aún eres débil.

Renamon: [agarre a guilmon en su caída]

Guilmon: espera aún no término.

Alexander: [me estaba reuniendo con los demás del grupo de los F.O.S.S.] hazte fuerte hermano para que nuestra lucha en el futuro sea mejor [se lo dije a el nada más], vámonos equipo [abrieron un portal y nos largamos]

Guilmon: joder [me desmaye]

Fox: renamon estas bien.

Renamon: [aun sostenía a guilmon] aa.. Si creo que estoy bien.

Takato: tenemos que llevarlo de nuevo a la casa de rika antes que pierda más sangre.

Fox: yo lo cargo [lo levanté y lo lleve] vamos [y todos nos dirigimos a la casa de rika]

Continuara...


End file.
